


No Sudden Movements

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AfterBreakup, Coda, Comfort, Drunk!Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, EventualMcDanno, First Kiss, M/M, SortaCoda, mcdanno, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: This is what happened after Catherine left Steve in Season 6 - at least it's what happened in MY head.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	No Sudden Movements

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from my vault. This one's been sitting around since Season 6. Thanks to Irene Claire for catching a couple things. I hope you all enjoy!

Danny marched into the house as Steve stood to the side, holding the door open. Beer bottles clinked as they bumped against the rather irritated SEAL wall.

Determined, Danny tried to lighten mood. “I have something that will make you happy.”

Steve held up a bottle of Jack. “Way ahead of you.”

Danny tried not to frown. His best friend was borderline menacing. Cath's text had warned him Steve might not be in the best frame of mind. Danny hated an angry drunk. Too unpredictable. He pretended he didn't notice.

“Ah, the classic. I like it. Solid choice, babe. Good old Kentucky bourbon." Danny really hoped he didn't come off as sarcastic.

“Tennessee.”

“Tennessee?”

Steve unscrewed the cap and took a swig before replying, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Jack Daniels is made in Tennessee.”

“Did not know that. Jack Daniels is from Tennessee.” Danny stuck out his bottom lip and thought for a moment. Then he added. "Guess I have some catching up to do.”

“You can do what ever you want.” A touch of annoyance wilted Steve’s voice, as he waved the bottle in a half circle.

“Okay. I’ll remember that later.” Danny nodded, smile creeping from his face.

“Hey, you knocked.” Steve knew his friend caught his nasty drift. "You never knock."

“Yea, thought it was a good idea to check on my friend who happens to be a Navy SEAL nursing a broken heart.”

“What does being a SEAL have to do with it?”

“And…I was right. You do need some … company. Admit it you-” Danny stopped mid-sentence and pointed to the gun tucked into Steve’s waistband. “What’s that about?”

“I’m a Boy Scout.”

“And just what are you prepared for? Wait, don’t answer that. Let’s go outside. Get some fresh air.”

Steve snagged Danny’s arm, yanking. “Why are you here, Danny?”

“Does a best friend need a reason?”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity I’m bringing.” Danny held up the six-pack. “It’s beer.”

“Told you. Way ahead.” Steve took another drink and scowled as he swallowed. For the first time, he let down about an inch of his guard, slouching. His face eerily blank – void of anything. He didn't even look human for a few seconds. Then he curled his upper lip and frowned, nostrils flaring.

Danny set the beer on the floor and sighed. “Okay. We need to talk.”

Neither man moved. It felt like a standoff to Danny. The tension crushed his chest. He put his hand over Steve’s fingers which were still squeezing his arm like a vice.

“First off, you can release me.” He patted Steve’s hand.

Steve didn’t let go. He loosened his grip just a little with a slight twist, giving Danny goosebumps.

“For the second time. Why are you here?” Steve’s tone was softer this time, though still menacing. Maybe more so, in fact, as his calm demeanor hid his devasting potential.

“For your fantastic sports package. Why do you think, you big goof?”

“Well, you can leave the beer and go home.”

“No.” Danny peeled Steve’s fingers from his arm, skin marked red with the outline of said vice grip.

Steve watched, free hand rubbing the leg of his cargo pants with the half empty bottle.

“I’m not leaving you.” Danny held his friend’s hand a second or two before letting go. “Let’s sit before you fall down.”

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

“Really, I’m okay. Just to show you, I’ll put this down.” Steve brightened, setting his SIG on the coffee table with a shrug. Danny didn’t miss the effort it took for his best friend to appear even close to normal. The underlying tremor suggested an impending eruption. “Not the first time she left me.”

They sat beside one another on the couch. 

“That’s the point, babe. She left you – again.”

“I’m done, Danny. No more. Maybe I’m meant to be alone.”

“Okay.” Danny resisted the urge to argue.

With a shift of his jaw - back and forth, Steve glared at Danny. He realized his partner wasn't playing along. “What, no pep talk? Wow, imagine that. Danny Williams at a loss for words.”

“What do you want me to say, Steve?”

“I don’t know. You haven’t had a problem telling me what to do until now.”

Danny leaned away from his partner, assessing him. The edge to Steve's voice warned him to keep his mouth shut for now. He took a slow breath and waited.

“You told me to propose. Even after I overheard her secret phone call.” Steve took a big drink from the bottle, hissing at the burn. He cleared his throat and added. “Gee, I’m glad I didn’t listen to you. What do you know about relationships anyway? You’re divorced.”

Steve chuckled and Danny cringed. It wasn’t a happy sound. More like nails on a chalkboard.

“Okay.” Danny couldn’t think of anything more to say.

“Woulda looked like a real fool then, huh?” The volume of Steve’s voice intensified the more he spoke.

Danny opened a beer and downed half of it quickly. He really didn’t want to be sober anymore. Maybe he should grab the bottle from Steve and help himself, but ditched that idea in milliseconds. He figured his best friend was in no mood to share, and he’d end up flat on his back on the floor with broken fingers. 

Instead, he added something Steve didn’t know. “I talked to her, ya know.”

Why he opened his mouth, Danny had no clue. He received a death stare from Steve, but he continued.

“I told her you deserved to be-“

A punch from Steve knocked the next word out his head. Danny kept himself from falling by bracing partially against the coffee table, which moved an inch or two. And he almost slipped off the couch.

“Shit, Steve.” Danny rubbed his face and made a joke to hide his shock. “I almost spilled my beer.”

The death glare continued. “I knew there was a reason she bolted. You. What did you say?”

“I asked her if she was staying. Told her you deserved to be happy.” Danny rushed a little, like he was trying to placate a wild animal, voice steady and hopefully soothing. No sudden movements. “I was looking out for my best friend.”

“You scared her.”

“I didn’t tell her you were proposing.” The pitch of Danny's voice raised just an octave.

There was no change in Steve’s face. He seemed to be processing what he heard. Danny kept going.

“I didn’t tell her you overheard her call.”

“You were out of line.”

Danny chugged the rest of his beer. “Bullshit.”

“What?” It was clear Steve hadn't expected resistance on this point.

“Bullshit.” Danny drank his next beer in a few huge gulps, feeling it quickly going to his head. He flopped back against the couch cushions, wishing alcohol made him invisible. “Like you wouldn’t do the same for me.”

“You had no right.” Steve wasn’t budging. And his pouty face reminded Danny of Grace as a tiny kid when she didn’t get her way.

“If it hadn’t been me, it would have been Kono, Chin or Lou. Hell, Jerry would defend your honor.”

Danny chuckled; he didn't know why. None of this was funny. Steve kept up his death stare.

Undeterred, Danny kept talking. “We love you, babe. We all want you to be happy.”

Steve’s focus shifted away. “Cath didn’t.”

Danny closed his eyes against a sudden sting of tears. He set his empty bottle on the floor, out of the way. He ached for his best friend.

“Babe, I’m sorry she left. God, you don’t know how sorry.” He reached across the couch, hesitant to touch Steve, unsure of what reaction he’d get. He keenly felt the consequences of pushing his partner too hard. The beginning of a headache crept behind his eye, cheek already feeling like the skin was pulled too tight.

Steve didn’t reject Danny’s gesture. He didn’t move at all, and they sat in silence. Danny recognized the breathing exercises Steve was doing. Inhale for a count of four and exhale for the same.

A new thought popped into his head, and Danny couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe – and call me crazy on this one – maybe Catherine left because she wanted you to be happy.”

“Without her?” Steve replied. His voice was sharp, incredulous, words spat out.

“That didn’t come out right.” Danny reeled his hand back in before Steve could grab it. He opened a third beer, hoping the alcohol would lessen the pain in his face. He held the cool bottle to his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Steve set the Jack on the coffee table.

“Yes it does.” Danny moved his hand back to the middle cushion. No man’s land. Shared territory. Steve eyed it like an invading army. “It matters, Steve. You matter. I don’t know what the hell Catherine was thinking. I hope she had a good reason.”

“She wants to feel needed. On her own.”

“Okay.” Maybe they were getting somewhere. Danny was hopeful.

“She can’t do that here. Said this is _my_ island.”

“Babe, it’s never that simple.”

“No.” Head in his hands, Steve sighed. “It is simple. I’m done with her.”

“You don’t mean-“ He was cut off by Steve’s hand on his.

“She made her decision, Danny.” Steve closed his eyes, flexing and unflexing his fingers, thumb stroking the side of Danny’s hand. “I made mine.”

Things suddenly took a turn for the uncomfortable.

“Hey – you’ve had a lot to drink.” Danny pulled his hand away slowly.

“Weren’t you the one who said alcohol is a truth serum?”

“Yea, I did.” 

“Well…” Steve pinned Danny to the couch with a mere glance. “You.”

“What about me?”

“You’ve never left me.”

“Again, babe. You’ve had a lot to drink.”

“You can keep saying that all you want. Doesn’t change the way I feel.”

“So punching me in the face is a sign of affection then?”

Reaching for Danny, Steve murmured an apology. “I’m sorry for that.”

When he touched Danny’s face, Danny didn’t move away or say a word. He was frozen.

Steve jumped up from the couch. “Let me get you some ice.”

He was back before Danny could register what was happening.

"Here, let me." Steve nudged his friend. "Relax a minute."

Fingers cold from the ice pack traced the blossoming bruise. Danny shivered as Steve leaned in impossibly close. The ice pack forgotten on the cushion.

“Hey, I don’t know about this. Steve, I -” 

Steve breathed on his neck, making Danny forget the rest of what he was going to say. Three beers in about ten minutes didn’t help either. He knew this feeling and he didn’t like it. No way was he making some teenage mistake. Danny scooted away, hugging the arm of the couch, but his partner followed. 

"Ahhhh...Steve...babe...stop."

Steve's eyes narrowed as he backed away, but rather than frustration, there was mischief mixed with something else brewing there. Something more dangerous than gun powder. “Come on, Danny. I know you care about me. The way you butt into my private life. Always looking out for me.”

“Aaahhh, yea, that doesn’t mean I want to have a drunken makeout session with you.”

“You don’t? I'm a good catch.” Steve smiled with a flirtatious tilt of his head and wrinkle of his nose.

And his eyes had that goddamn twinkle. Danny fought to resist closing the gap between them. Steven was a trouble magnet, alright. In more ways than one.

“I know you are, dammit. But this.” Danny turned his face away from his friend to hide a shiver. “This isn’t right.”

"You're right. It's not. Get out." A switch flipped, and suddenly, the earlier shadow returned. "Go home, Danny. I don't want you here. Just fucking go."

The mood swings were unnerving. This is why Danny did not like Drunk Steve. The man was already uneasy about showing his deep dark emotions. Add alcohol and you had the recipe for disaster. 

"You don't mean it."

"What?" Steve shot across the cushions and grabbed Danny's shirt, giving him a shake. "You're questioning me?"

Hands up in a weak defense, Danny stopped breathing. He didn't know if he'd be pummeled or felt up. Either way, he closed his eyes.

"Do you want me, Danny?" Steve growled in his ear.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut tighter and didn't answer.

"What do you want me to do, Danny?"

Danny was beginning to hate his name.

"Because I could go either way." Steve laughed. "Beat the shit out of you or -"

Danny’s brain got stuck on the fact that it seemed Steve could now read his mind. He braced himself for either outcome. A beatdown or – Danny wasn’t ready for the or.

Then, Steve released Danny's shirt, letting his hands fall.

"Fuck, Danny. She left me again."

Danny exhaled and opened his eyes to see tears streaming down Steve's face.

"Hey, hey..." Danny whispered, working very hard to keep his own tears at bay. "I'm so sorry. If I had anything to do -"

"No, no...it's not you."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand and raised his voice just a little. "It's not you either, babe. This is all on her. Why'd she even come back here anyway?"

Feeling every bit of those three beers now, Danny took a few deep breaths. He didn't know if he could handle this. So he did what worked when Grace was having an emotional breakdown.

Hand a little shaky, he rubbed his friend's back, murmuring reassurances. 

_"It's gonna be alright."_

_"You're okay."_

_"I'm here for you."_

_"I love you."_

Steve leaned forward, elbows on his knees, allowing Danny to continue his ministrations. After a few minutes, he stopped. 

"I think it's time we get you to bed." He nudged his partner. 

"Yea...bed..." 

The way Steve looked at the stairs did not give Danny much hope.

"You think you can make it, babe?"

“I can do -” Steve stifled a belch with a frown. “I can.”

“Alright tough guy, let’s go.”

Danny marveled at Steve’s ability to push toward a goal in their jobs, and tonight he was no less impressed. At the top of the stairs, Steve ran for his bathroom, hand over his mouth. Danny followed slowly, not looking forward to what was coming.

"Oh God, kill me."

Danny bit his lip and tried not to laugh. How many times had he said those words himself?

"I'm serious. There's a gun under the sink."

"Of course there is."

When Steve wasn’t looking, Danny made note of the location of said gun. He often wondered how many weapons were stashed all over the house. Unfortunately, they would not help him with the battle ahead.

/././

"I think you should get in bed. Lie down. Maybe you can sleep off the worst of it."

Steve was hopeful but not totally convinced. The ceiling fan whirred overhead and the toilet cycled as it refilled the tank. The tile felt cool and comforting. He didn’t want to move, but Danny was right. He wanted his bed but it was so far away.

Danny crouched next to him, damp wash cloth in his hand. Steve accepted the offering and dabbed his face.

“One step at a time, babe. You’ve got this.”

How he’d ever repay Danny, he didn’t know. First step would be listening to him. Steve let his best friend help him off the floor. 

/././

"Okay. So far so good."

Steve didn't say anything. His eyes were closed, and it was obvious he was doing his breathing exercise again. He was sweaty and his shirt was soiled. His unbuttoned pants were beginning to hang low on his hips. Danny tried to avoid his face because Steve’s breath was awful, pushing Danny’s ability to remain puke free himself to his outer limits. 

Paying too much attention to his partner rather than the layout, Danny stumbled and bumped into the doorway.

Steve groaned and fell to the floor. "Oh God, Danny, please. No sudden movements."

"Shit, Steve, I'm sorry." Danny shoved the small bedroom garbage can under Steve's chin just catching another round of puke.

“I love you. You’re the best.” Steve babbled between dry heaves on his knees.

Danny held his breath and rubbed Steve’s shoulder, before going back to his murmured reassurances.

_“You’ll be okay.”_

_“We’ll get through this.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_“I’ve got you.”_

_“I love you.”_

/././

Filtered light streamed into Steve’s room as Danny lay curled onto his side. He could feel the sun but he hadn’t opened his eyes yet. His head felt thick and his body ached from too little sleep. He listened to the waves lapping the shore. He hoped their day was as calm as the water. A big case and a hangover were no fun.

“Danno.”

Danny twitched as warm breath tickled his neck.

“Steven.”

“You’re awake.”

It was difficult to miss the mischievous excitement in that familiar voice. Which was so wrong. _Why was Steve even awake?_

Stretching, Danny groaned and burrowed into the covers. “What time is it?”

“It’s morning.”

“And you’re up as usual, you animal. Can’t a guy sleep in?”

"I meant every word, Danny. What I said last night."

Danny took a deep breath and replayed the previous evening. He chuckled and dodged the topic. “You wanna beat the shit outta me?”

“Some days.” Steve laughed. “But no, that’s not what I’m talking about.”

The bed shifted as Steve sat on the edge of the mattress. Danny cracked one eye open.

"I don't wanna be a rebound."

Steve shook his head, frowning. "You're not a rebound. What makes you think you're a rebound?"

“Current events, babe.” Danny could feel the change in Steve’s posture. He wanted to make it right but wasn’t sure he could. “Hey, doesn’t mean I’m not interested. Okay? Because I’d be lying if I denied my feelings for you. But-“

“You aren’t a rebound.”

"Keep saying the word, babe. Not gonna change the way I feel."

"Maybe this will." Steve leaned in and kissed Danny's forehead.

"What was that? Am I a child?" Danny sat up, and Steve followed.

"Was afraid if I did this-" Steve drifted to Danny's lips, hovering oh so close. "That you'd punch me."

"Thank you for brushing your teeth."

Steve laughed in Danny's face, blowing a minty puff of air right at him.

"Gee, that's real romantic, babe." Danny giggled.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

"It's ..."

"Weird?" Danny saw double when he tried to focus on Steve. “I can’t believe you’re not hungover.”

Steve frowned. “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Well, it is amazing.”

“SEAL training.” Steve said with a straight face.

“They teach you everything, huh?” Danny dodged an attempted kiss. “You’re a menace.”

“Okay, what gives? You just told me to kiss you.”

“And I said I don’t want to be a rebound.”

Jaw tense, Steve moved away. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. “No, uh huh, you don’t get to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Sink us.”

“Sink us?”

“You heard me. Good.” Steve turned his body to face Danny. “I won’t let this go. I love you.”

“I’m not a mission, babe.”

“No, that’s right. You’re not a mission.”

“Then what?”

“You really have to ask?”

Danny looked away with a sigh. Steve smiled and ran his hand over the empty space between them. Danny stopped the movement and intertwined their fingers. “No, I don’t have to ask.”

Eyes watering, Steve took a deep breath.

“Don’t cry because I will, and I already have a headache.”

Danny didn’t say more. He felt terrible.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry. Happens to the best of us. We don’t need to say more.”

“How about a nap?”

“Nap? It’s morning. What –“

Pulling Danny close, Steve paused to make sure his sudden movement was okay. Danny smiled as he gave his partner a shaky nod. With a tilt of his head, Steve brushed his lips against Danny’s. Just a quick peck before backing away again.

“What are we? 12?” Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“12?” Steve laughed. “Really?”

“I started early. Sue me.”

Steve’s response was to kiss Danny again. With more force this time, sharing breath and exploring. They moved to the center of the bed, kicking back the covers. After a few minutes, things slowed down and Steve rested his head on Danny’s chest.

“How about that nap, babe? I think last night’s catching up with you.”

“Good idea. Sleep.” Steve slid off of Danny but didn’t lose the contact. Instead, he smooshed himself against his partner and promptly fell asleep.

Danny sighed and relaxed. It took him awhile to drift off. He couldn’t stop cataloging the moment. The feel of Steve against him. The taste of him on his lips. The odd burn on his face from Steve’s scruffy face. Smiling, Danny turned his head into Steve’s hair and allowed himself to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope all of you are well. Take care. Until next time...


End file.
